1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel products and to their use in lubricants or liquid fuels to reduce friction and fuel consumption in internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to certain hydrocarbyl hydrocarbylenediamine carboxylates and to lubricant and fuel compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of Prior Related Disclosures
As those skilled in this art know, additives impart special properties to lubricants. They may give the lubricants new properties or they may enhance properties already present. One property all lubricants have in common is the reduction of friction between materials in contact. Nonetheless, the art constantly seeks new materials to enhance such friction properties.
A lubricant, even without additives, when used in an internal combustion engine, for example, will not only reduce friction, but in the process will also reduce consumption of the fuel required to run it. When oils appeared to be inexhaustible, and cheap, minimum attention was given to developing additives for the specific purpose of increasing frictional properties. Instead, most of the advances in this area came as a result of additives being placed in lubricants for other purposes. However, recent events have spurred research programs designed specifically to find materials capable of enhancing the ability of lubricant to reduce friction.
One of the more interesting facts discovered is that there is no absolute correlation between friction reducing properties of an additive and its ability to correspondingly further reduce fuel consumption in an engine. That is, one cannot predict with certainty, from the ability of an additive to reduce friction that it will also act to decrease fuel consumption. Thus, even though the use of amides in lubricants is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,822, for example, which discloses lubricants containing the product of reaction between an aminopyridine and oleic acid), no art teaches or suggests that the salts of this invention are useful for the purposes disclosed herein.